Let's dance:english version
by Belmene
Summary: A reception was held on Atlantis to celebrate its return to Earth. The evening promises to be excellent.
1. Chapter 1

**-Let's dance…-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Spoilers<span>**: the story takes place after the end of season 5.**  
><strong>**Rating****: **K+

**Author's notes**:

-English is not my native language.

-Thanks to my beta, Lanteanscribe, who helped me with the translation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memo n° 456 Monday, 05-14 -2011/ 10 a.m :**_

_"To__ celebrate our__ return to Earth __and __the successful outcome __of recent events __which __have__, __once again__, __led__ us to __the fight __for the safety__ of our planet__, all the __civilian and military personnel__ are __invited to a __party organized__ in __our __honor__ on __Thursday__ evening at 8 p.m __in the central tower__. __The __senior members of the__ Stargate__ program __and the__ IOA __will, of course, be __present__, as will __Mr. __Secretary of State,__ Mr __David __Wilcox__, representing __the President__ of the United States__. __Evening wear__ is __required for __civilian's and __uniforms __for the military__. __A "__dressing" service __will be __available __beginning this __afternoon __at__ level __4__, __sector 8__, __with__ Mr__ Springfield, __to __aquire__ suits,__ evening dresses__ and appropriate accessories"._

Richard Woolsey took a sip of coffee. A little smile lined his face since the video conference he had early in the morning with the President of the United States in person.

Atlantis had sat off San Francisco bay for a week now. The super-hive's attack against Earth was thwarted by the city and its outstanding defenses. The American President had given his eternal gratitude to those who had contributed to saving the planet – again, and had warmly congratulated the leader for his perfect handling of the situation. He also expressed his desire to salute the courage of the occupants of the city during a reception in their honour organized by the White House.

But no word on what had been planned for the future of Atlantis. Would they stay on Earth? Go back to Pegasus? Before that, they had to find power for the cities engine …

Woolsey quickly brushed away these negative thoughts. For now, they had to enjoy their presence here on Earth and their victory over the Wraith. They had to enjoy this quiet week and the party that awaited them. This kind of event was rather special on Atlantis!

Richard, however, had a little apprehension about the proper conduct of the event. All that was necessary for the organization of a reception for five hundred people required much back and forth between the SGC and the Atlantis base. The staff organizing the event belonged to the SGC.

He was assured that everyone involved were approved personnel, that he did not have to deal with anything ... And that is what bothered him. He really did not want to have any surprises.

Suddenly, Chuck's voice rang out from the control room.

"A communication for you, Mr Woolsey. It's General O'Neill."

"Thanks Chet ... Chuck!" the bureaucrat corrected instantly. There was progress! He almost got it this time…

Jack's face appeared on the screen of his computer:

"Hello Mr Woolsey. Have you been informed of the great news?"

"Hello General. The reception, yes ... "

"Good. So I will visit Atlantis with General Landry, Caldwell and the complete SG1 team."

"Will Colonel Carter be there?"

"Carter had to go to the Icarus base. And of course we will find a whole bunch of IOA guys ready to inspect your beloved city from all angles. Don't expect a relaxed evening, Woolsey. You and I, we know that the fiercest opponents to the Stargate project will come and distill their special brand of venom. Especially in front of the Secretary of State."

"This is what I understood."

"Don't worry. We'll be there to assist you. In the meantime, I will put you in touch with the head of the organization of the festivities that's hanging around outside my office. His name is Collins, I think. Good luck with him!"

"Very well." the leader sighed, looking a bit circumspect.

Seconds later, a bald man in tortoiseshell glasses, adorned in a blue suit and a turquoise scarf, appeared on the screen with a notepad, and a pencil with sequins that ended with a star-shaped eraser.

"Ah, Mr. Woolsey, I presume! Hello, I am responsible for organizing the reception on Thursday and I need small details of the layout of the reception area as I am not authorized to go there ... Defense secret they told me! Oh dear, these soldiers! So, I'm totally blind ... How can I organize the most extraordinary design ever without knowing where the evening takes place! Do you realize? I need to immerse myself in the place, its aura, its ..."

The small guy harangued for a good five minutes in front of Woolsey who was beginning to wonder if he was not about to be suddenly and strangely affected by a bad flu which condemned him to stay in bed on Thursday.

"They told me about a hall ... and I do not even have a picture! I am asked to do a project without seeing the result on the spot!" Collins continued." So, is it a hall or a ballroom? Oh, am I stupid, I guess there are no ballrooms on military bases!"

"You can actually call it a hall ... It's a big circular room with high ceiling, a footbridge, stairs and ... if we leave the access open we can have a great deal of room. Adjacent corridors of the "hall" open to balconies ..." Woolsey explained.

The IOA leadership wanted to impress their members, the majority had never seen a Stargate. So the reception had to be held in the Stargate room.

"Fabulous! I have many ideas of decoration that come to mind! Small buffets everywhere, three or four bars also at strategic points, chairs and velvet sofas for small groups of conversation, music, of course, a dance area, purple and pink garlands with golden balloons and ... Oh! Candelabras! Have the fire systems been checked?" the small bald man raved, his voice rising in the treble.

Woolsey gave Collins a detailed description of the space that the reception would occupy. While Collins was suggesting a crystal cocktail fountain that he decided would be great in the middle of the gateroom platform, Woolsey turned off the sound and opened a window on his computer to read the waiting memo.

_"__Buffet, music and dance __are scheduled.__Hope you like __pink and __crystal__ fountains__...__Have a nice day.__"_

_TBC…._

_Please !REVIEW !  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Hifield for the review !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D-day -3: Training room :<br>**_

John Sheppard was staring at the ceiling. The string of small flashing lights that flickered in his field of vision did not seem to go out.

"Come on, stand up, Sheppard! I've barely touched you!"

Ronon's voice seemed miles away.

"Get up and this time I'll do it like the other day ... only with my left arm!"

The soldier turned from his side to his belly. He got up painfully, throwing a black glance towards the grinning Satedan.

"Let's see if you'll be so arrogant with Teyla later" John replied, rubbing his shoulder.

Ronon twirled his stick with one hand while Sheppard was moving laboriously to his bottle of water placed on the ground.

"Did you read the memo?" he asked, swallowing a sip.

"Mmmm ... I didn't understand the last sentence… Pink and crystal?"

"Me neither ... But I would hate this to be the highest point at this kind of social event."

"Will there be something to eat?"

"Uh ... yes."

"So it's good for me." the Satedan replied with a smile.

Sheppard checked again that his arm was still attached to the rest of his body.

"Do you plan to go to the party with someone?" the soldier asked.

Ronon stared at him in amazement. "Well, with you.."

Sheppard winced.

"We are a very cute couple, you're right ... and in other circumstances, I would have liked you to be my escort boy but ..."

Ronon looked at him angrily.

"Ok, I forgot my devastating humor has no effect on you, sorry. Anyway, I fear that this time, we will not be able to go as "friends."

Sheppard noted that Ronon had not yet understood what he was saying.

"I was invited to go with someone for the evening." He said.

"Oh ... a woman. " the Satedan finally realized. "Who? "

"Well ... to be honest, I have not decided as yet. I had several invitations in fact ... "

Sheppard proudly ran his hand through his hair, which was a little more like a disheveled mop, and displayed an air of false modesty.

The ex-runner picked up the banto stick that Sheppard had left on the ground and put it away with his on the wall in front of him.

"And you? Invitations?" the soldier asked.

"No." Ronon replied.

The two men left the gym.

"I guess McKay will go with Keller and Teyla with Kanaan. They will see us there anyway. I think we will have to stick together if the IOA sharks decide to attack. This evening is just a good excuse for them to come and look through our business. "

Ronon walked with his eyes fixed straight ahead. Sheppard noticed his upset look.

"And you know, for the fact to go with someone… it's not an obligation ... maybe you could ask to Banks." Sheppard threw as detached as possible.

Ronon did not reply and they both entered in the transport chamber.

OoooooooooooooO

**D day -2 :**

The mess was in turmoil. A flood of technicians just left the room. The excitement in the hallways and the cafeteria was palpable. All conversations revolved around the event of the week: Thursday's reception. Everyone laughed and made plans for the evening.

Suddenly, Radek Zelenka, with a happy face and his clenched fist in victory, approached John and Ronon who had just entered the room.

"Hi, Radek" Sheppard exclaimed. "You seem in a good mood today!"

"Colonel, Ronon," the Czech greeted, a smile from ear to ear. "She said yes!"

"Who? " the soldier asked, amused to see the scientist so perky.

"Svetlana Kurkov, Department of Archaeology ... She comes to the reception with me!"

Ronon, without a word, walked to the counter. Sheppard patted the shoulder of the scientist who went away almost hopping.

Teyla was in discussion with Kanaan, Rodney and Jennifer when Ronon and John came to join them at their table.

"It's a great idea!" the doctor rejoiced. "It will be good for morale. After all this stress, nothing beats having a good time to relax with people you love." The young woman had deviated slightly towards Rodney to touch his arm.

The physicist had a look a bit more mitigated.

"I was never really comfortable with this kind of reception. I much prefer a good symposium on quantum physics. There, at least it was fun. Also, I am convinced that these dear members of the IOA will be happy to introduce a bunch of their pseudo-scientists who will take the opportunity to harass us with a thousand questions about Ancient technology. Not really ideal for relaxation. I'll have to shut them up in turn all night ..."

"Rodney ..." Jennifer scolded gently.

"We had a great night on Atlantis when you have saved my people for the first time when you just arrived in Pegasus." Teyla said looking at John.

"You know, Teyla, I doubt that members of the IOA are as good company as the Athosians. I'm afraid it will be a very uptight party. Fortunately, the pro-Atlantis will be outnumbered!"

"Uptight? " Kanaan asked.

"Where many people will smile in front of you and then make a lot of unpleasant remarks about us once we turned back." Rodney grumbled.

"Then we have to ignore all these people and have fun!" Jennifer said.

"Maybe we could dance a Karden" Kanaan added, looking at Teyla with a grin.

"A Karden?" Rodney repeated, biting in his strawberry pie.

"It's an Athosian dance very... emphatic." Teyla specified.

As Kanaan tried to explain the basic moves of this "boosted" dance, Sheppard cast a sidelong glance at Ronon who had kept his eyes fixed on his plate. The Satedan had not spoken and only opened his mouth since their arrival to swallow his food.

"And you, Ronon? Tempted by the Karden?" John teased not admitting defeat yet.

At the mention of his name, the ex-runner finally deigned to look up and replied "I do not dance."

All shared a knowing glance.

"Maybe with a good partner…" Jennifer added.

"No one has asked him until now." John oozed out.

"It's weird. " Rodney commented. "This is surprising because half the female staff of the base, maybe more, would be almost ready to jump on him at every opportunity, so ..."

"What are you talking about, McKay!" the Satedan gasped.

"You forget that during my misadventure with this Ancient artifact, I was able to read minds a whole day. I walked around with you a long time and we met a lot of people ... many women… I heard their thoughts ..."

Ronon looked up to heaven. Teyla came to his rescue.

"You do not have to dance."

Suddenly, loud voices reached to them. The botanist Sharon Douglas and the nurse Sarah Michaels were being yelled at the back of the room.

"I saw it first! I told Springfield to keep this one for me!"

"Oh really! I went there as soon as I read the memo! It was 10 am and 2 minutes! "

"It's mine,! That's that! You must wear a size 12 or even a 14! You will never get it on!"

"Bitch! My size is 8!"

The dispute became serious and Evan Lorne, helped by one of his men, had to finally stand up to separate the two women. The two soldiers had to have two attempts before reaching an end to the hostilities.

John called out the Major Lorne who then passed near them.

"Major? Need Help? ".

"Oh nothing serious Colonel! They were fighting just because they have chosen the same dress for Thursday night!"

"All that fuss for what?" the soldier exclaimed.

Evan, shrugged his shoulders as a sign of misunderstanding before leaving for the exit.

" At least we men, we do not have to compete for a color or a pattern of a suit!" Rodney joked.

"I already have my dress." Jennifer said.

"Me too. " Teyla added. " Fayin drew it up for me when I was on the New Athos. I hope it will be appropriate for the occasion."

"It will." the doctor reassured her.

"I really do not have appropriate clothing" Kanaan admitted.

"I'm sure the suit will be fine on you!" Sheppard decreed.

A cheerful hubbub arose again in the mess. Ronon scanned the room and found on a table to the left the person he was searching for. Chuck Campbell was sitting near his colleague, Amelia Banks.

The ex-runner's eyes lingered on the young woman. The two technicians were deep in conversation. Sheppard turned his head and saw the Satedan's main interest. In fact, everyone at the table had understood. They threw themselves a new look of complicity.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the chapter 2: I did a mistake and posted the french verison. Problem solved. Sorry. Chapter 2 is in english and now chapter 3. Enjoy. Thank you to Hifield for her comments... Please review !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>D day -1 :<strong>

"Ah, Ronon, you're here!" Richard Woolsey exclaimed when he saw the Satedan in at the doorway of his office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in please. You know how the IOA can be "fussy" with mission reports and ... "

"Yes, I know, just like you… "

"Indeed… So, you should go to the SGC today to meet, in advance, the IOA delegation supposed to come to the party tomorrow, to give them your full report on the events in the super-hive ship during the attack of the Earth."

"I already made a report for this. "

"I know but for us…" Woolsey took the sheet on his desk and adjusted his glasses before reading: "_I was __in the __super-__hive ship __when a Wraith __stabbed me __while __I was fighting __to prevent__ it from attacking __McKay__. __I died.__Then __another __Wraith brought me back to life__. __Sheppard __picked me up__ and we __blew up __the ship.__The Earth__ was saved._ "it apparently was not clear enough ".

Ronon sighed. "That's what happened. It seems clear to me."

"Yes, I understand but, the IOA wants more details ..."

"Ok…" Ronon interrupted him. "Can I give them a new report after the reception?"

"They want to see you today. I'm sorry. "

Ronon capitulated. "When do I have to go there?"

Woolsey relaxed. "In thirty minutes. Maxwell is waiting for you with a jumper in the hangar. Normally this should not take more than a few hours. "

"Good." the Satedan growled before leaving the office.

Passing through the control room, Ronon looked at the empty chair next to Chuck.

"Are you going to the SGC? " the technician asked.

"It seems that I have to" Ronon retorted with annoyance. "Amelia isn't at work today? "

"She's taking her break. Why? Do you want to see her ? "

Ronon paused for a moment's hesitation.

"I'll see her on my return." he said, before taking the main staircase to reach his quarters.

OooooooooooooO

Laura Cadman had a triumphant smile along with her friend Amelia. The two women were back from the infirmary.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you a thousand times, thank you! You're great! I will repay you one day. Promise! I don't believe it! He agreed! And have you heard what he said? He loves women in uniform! "

"Yes, I heard. " Amelia sighed a bit amused by the teenaged behavior of her friend. "I must say that you did not really let him have a choice ..."

"Carson is adorable ... Great idea the lack of vitamins and your little question subtly slipped into the conversation to ask him if he is going to the party alone or not… "

"Honestly, I think that Dr. Beckett saw us coming for miles! "

"Who cares ! Tomorrow, I will be with the sexiest doctor in this galaxy!" Laura Cadman exclaimed with a beatific smile.

Amelia could only laugh at so much happiness. Laura suddenly took a serious look.

"So tell me. Did he invite you?" she asked to the technician.

"No. "

"Then you invited him?"

"No. I…"

"What are you waiting for? That Bergman does it in your place?"

Amelia stopped in the middle of the corridor and stared at her friend. "Bergman? "

"I heard her mention she was going to find the opportunity to ask Ronon to go to the reception with her."

The technician frowned. After a few seconds without a word, she walked on again, closely followed by Cadman.

"Move yourself Amy! Ask him! "

"It's just a party ... and you act like it was our prom."

"You can talk! Who ran to Springfield's office as soon as she has read the memo to book her dress? It's you! So stop with your "It's just a party"! This is THE party! The uniform is good, but what wouldn't I do for wearing this kind of molding alluring dress while Carson hands me a glass of champagne and ... "

"Ronon is at the SGC. He won't return before that evening. If I see him tomorrow morning, I will ask him ..."Amelia decreed.

"Good. " Laura approved, putting his arm around Amy's shoulders. "So now, you're going to show me how great your dress is! Let's go for a little fitting session! "

OoooooooooooO

**D Day : 9 a.m.**

Amelia entered into the mess and went to the counter. Mechanically she grabbed a tray and began to queue. In front of her, Corporal Sandra Bergman laughed out loud with her teammate Sgt Lindsay Hartwell.

"So he said yes? "asked the latter.

Sandra nodded proudly. "I asked him last night, just before returning to the SGC. We met there at around a corner ... "

"More details! " Lindsay pawed the ground.

"I just asked him if he wanted to be my escort for the evening, that's all. And he agreed. "Bergman seemed to see the scene unfold before his eyes." He is so impressive. Not just in size, you know, He has a charm, a charisma ... "

"And the "alien" side does not displease you either ... You have always loved exotic men!" Hartwell added.

While the two friends moved away to take a table with a chuckle, Amelia, her face closed, finished filling her tray.

Bergman had get ahead of her. She felt so stupid now. Why had she not dared to ask Ronon to accompany her when she had the chance? And what about him? He agreed to go with this girl! She thought that since Atlantis had landed on Earth, a little something had been growing between them. Smiles, glances ... Did she fantasized all this? Her heart was in her boots, she sat alone at the table.

While she was busy fiddling with her mashed potatoes with her fork, a presence stopped next to her. Amy looked up and saw Major Lorne smiling at her.

"Can I sit with you ...?"

"Of course. " the young woman replied cordially.

"You look upset. " He went on by swallowing a sip of tea.

"I ..." Amy found no alternative but to tell him the truth. "I wanted to go to the party with someone who finally asked another. " She let go with a sigh.

"Oh ..." Evan said with compassion. "I'm sorry."

Before the soldier's contrite face, Amelia suddenly had a mad desire to laugh. And this desire took over. As it was more communicative, Evan Lorne soon followed her. When they finally stopped, the major took the plunge:

"Would you come to the party with me? ".

The technician stared at him.

"You mean the attractive Evan Lorne is going there alone? "

"I'll be honest with you. The person I expected to go with will not be available tonight. So as we're both alone. Why not together? I dance pretty well you know ... "

"And that person will not mind if she knows that I take you for the evening? " Amy asked teasingly.

Lorne leaned toward her.

"She will be on another planet when we'll toast to her health, you and me ... and maybe even to the health of poor Ronon foolish enough to loose the opportunity to have good time with you ..."

Amelia replied with a smile.

"Yes, we'll drink to the health of this unknown woman who is so lucky. "

OoooooooooO

**D day : 11 a.m**

Ronon walked with a determined step to the sector 3 in the area of Amelia's quarters. His meeting with the IOA's members had not been a cakewalk. The hostility of the people against him was matched only by their complacency. The Satedan had repressed the incredible urge to rearrange their faces a multiple times, supported by the benefactor presence of his new friend Teal'c.

The Jaffa understood the ex-runner's situation: he was regarded with a strange look full of defiance and morbid curiosity. He was an alien and no matter of the fact that he helped save the planet. The commission had held him all the day and had harassed him with questions that he answered with an obvious unwillingness. He got back to Atlantis rather late and had decided to go see Amy the next morning.

Once in his room, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, he could not sleep. He thought about his mission with Teal'c aboard the Midway station… About his misadventure with Jennifer on board the Daedalus… His conversation with her in the hallway a little later ... She had been honest with him and he had been stupid. McKay ... Of course. How had he not understood before?

He had never paid much attention to the Stargate room technicians. But since the intrusion of Michael in the city, Amelia had piqued his curiosity. He had surprised himself by dawdling on the bridge to fall into conversation with her under guise of asking about the situation in Pegasus ...

The other day she had even come to attend the new recruits training at the gym. However, the rejection of Jennifer Keller still had left him a bitter taste. And with a bit of nervousness, he approached Amelia's room.

The sound of a conversation reached him as he was about to turn in the hallway.

"Well I leave you. See you tonight. I pick you up here at 8 p.m. "

"Okay Major, I'll be ready."

"Please, call me Evan! At least for the evening! "

"All right, Evan, 8 p.m."

Ronon heard Major Lorne's footsteps leave and Amelia's room door closed. He leaned against the wall for a moment and swallowed painfully. An invisible vise clasped his chest. Again.

After a few seconds fixing the ground, he turned around and returned to the transport chamber.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My dear Hifield... Thanks for the review.**_

* * *

><p><strong>D Day : 8 pm.<strong>

Richard Woolsey was overlooking the Stargate room, transformed for the occasion into a giant ballroom. The majority of the Atlanteans were present, as well as IOA members who arrived in jumpers especially requisitioned for the event. Everyone was dressed up to the nines. The elegant evening dresses and chic tuxedos mixed with the military uniforms for the most beautiful effect.

Each inhabitant of Atlantis for the past five years had been invited from a manager of catering through to scientists, soldiers, diplomats ... This microcosm was teeming at the feet of Richard Woolsey, who was definitely finding it very hard to relax in view of the prim atmosphere imposed by the presence of the IOA big shots among the Atlanteans.

As predicted by Arthur Collins, the decoration was quite ... shimmering. The fuchsia and gold was everywhere and the fountain was there, an edifice in front of the Stargate. The ring was surrounded by a dozen people who were busy exploring the inscriptions and marveling at its size. Visitors constantly moved between the multiple balconies and the corridors, where a soft ambient music filled the quiet atmosphere whilst admiring the view of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

"Act natural, you're being scrutinized from head to toe." O'Neill whispered, leaning against the railing along with Woolsey. "At 3 o'clock."

A group of five men in tailor-made tuxedos with glass in hand, were casting inquisitives glances to the gateway while they were probably exchanging equally scathing words.

"The war will really begin when the Secretary of State arrives." Jack added.

"I make it my business. All I wish is that everyone has a good evening. They deserve it." Woolsey replied.

OoooooooooooooO

Teyla and Kanaan appeared on the threshold of the room. The Athosian man seemed uncomfortable. He kept fiddling with his bow tie when the young woman tightened her grip on his arm.

"This piece of fabric, was it really necessary?" He grumbled. "I feel like I am going to suffocate!"

His bad temper flared when he saw a group of men taking a rather insistent look at the flawless silhouette of his companion. Teyla wore a blue sculpted dress that clung to her body, held up by thin strips of woven material that tied behind the neck. Three azurite bracelets adorned her wrists and she put up her hair in a bun from which loose locks of hair framed her face.

"You seem to be to their liking." Kanaan gasped, feeling more and more awkward in his earthling suit.

"These clothes look very well on you. You are very elegant." the young woman teased. "And I am at your arm, not at theirs. "

Kanaan replied with a smile and they went both to the buffet...

OoooooooooooooO

"Have I already said that you are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman of the reception? "

"Yes, Rodney. But repeat it again ..."Jennifer smirked, kissing the physicist on the lips.

John Sheppard joined them with two glasses of champagne in hand.

"Jennifer. You look beautiful."

"Thank you John, you look very stylish too."

"Everything is going well?"

"Yes, it is ... Even though I was expecting something less formal ..." the medic said obviously a little disappointed.

"The buffet is excellent." the scientist added. "Those little toasts seem delicious ..."

Rodney grabbed a small canapé and was about to eat it when somebody snatched the food out of his fingers.

"But ... What! " he exclaimed, turning suddenly to be face to face with Ronon who held the toast in his left hand and a plate full of varied appetizers in the other one.

"Ronon, what are you doing?" said an indignant Rodney.

The Satedan showed a serious face. "There's lemon in this one."

"Lem ... What? Lemon?"

"And also in this drink ..." Ronon said, pointing to the punch.

McKay then turned to the entire buffet, where now each food item had now become life threatening for him.

"It's not possible! Nobody expected that some people may be allergic to, I don't know ... Seafood ... Peanuts ... Lemon! Is it not in our personal files? They should therefore have to be careful!"

"Thanks Ronon, you just kept him from having an anaphylactic shock in the middle of the reception." Jennifer exclaimed.

"It seems that the lemon embargo doesn't reign anymore on Earth, McKay ..." John joked.

"Don't you have someone waiting for you Sheppard?" the scientist growled, gesturing to the champagne.

"Who is the lucky one?" Teyla asked to the soldier.

"Well actually ..." the soldier began as a beautiful young blonde woman, dressed in a ruby colored dress with a subtly scalloped neckline was advancing toward them.

"It's not true ..." McKay blurted out , downright flabbergasted. "What is she doing here! "

The small group was also quite surprised to discover the identity of the famous "surprise guest".

"Good evening everybody. It is a pleasure to see you again "Larrin bragged with irony.

"How can you be here!" the physicist repeated.

"Always so friendly McKay." the young woman eyed him." I came to see Dr. Jackson about an Ancient artefact that we found on a planet in Pegasus. It seems to have a connection with a ship named Destiny which concerns you right now. "

"Why have not we been warned that she was coming?" Rodney snapped at Sheppard.

"Caldwell was in the process of informing all of our allies that we are back into the Milky Way when the Travelers contacted him. Larrin asked to accompany him to Earth to join the SGC."

"And the threat concerning the discovery of the coordinates of the Earth! How did the SGC agree!"

"I spent the entire trip confined to my quarters, I was searched, scanned and they confiscated my only means of communication with my crew. In addition, we joined the SGC via a stargate on a planet in the Milky Way although I can identify the symbols. Satisfied?" Larrin tacked on.

The Traveler and John shared a knowing look that did not go unnoticed. Rodney noted the small smile of the young woman.

"And you really need to come here?" Teyla asked with suspicion.

"You know that I would never miss an opportunity to lay my hands on anything that might interest my people ... It was the deal with the SGC: give and take. The Ancient artifact against two or three of your Asgard guns. And then I put a point to finish what I started ..." The glance in the direction of Sheppard was much more straightforward this time.

"Oh please! Sheppard, you're not going to get hooked again by that woman!"

"McKay ... we are here to enjoy the evening, share a moment of camaraderie, strengthen ties with our allies ..." John replied, dwelling a fraction of a second on the lovely neckline of his partner.

"That's right, she can also enjoy Todd's camaraderie at level 8 ..." Rodney grumbled, but that once taking an elbow in the ribs from Jennifer.

"Why don't you help yourself to a little punch with citrus, McKay. " the Traveler returned taking Sheppard to the dance floor.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Reception - Stargate room**

Larrin's presence at the party was not the only surprise for the small group of friends. A couple made an unexpected entrance in to the room. Ronon, who was about to taste the contents of his glass, looked up, and stopped his gesture. Rodney raised his eyebrows and Teyla flashed the Satedan with a surprised face.

The ex- runner was constrained by a strange feeling: a mixture of frustration, disappointment, and envy towards the two Atlanteans advancing in the middle of the room. Amelia was at Evan Lorne's arm. They were joking and laughing together. Several people turned to look at them and seemed to find the pair matched pretty well. Ronon could not take his eyes off of her. She was amazing and so different in her evening dress when he had so far known only occasionally in uniform or sports outfit.

She wore a purple satin dress which hugged the curves of her body perfectly. One shoulder was bare and sparkling earrings illuminated her subtly maded-up face. Like Teyla, her hair was nicely done in an expert arrangement of interspersed braids and curls, revealing her slender neck. Ronon was almost breathless.

"Did you know? Lorne and Amelia?" Teyla asked to the Satedan who was slowly regaining his senses.

"Yes." He snapped. He put his glass on the table and fired a last look at the newcomers, who had started a conversation with Katie Brown.

"I need some air," he said before sneaking into the balcony.

OooooooooooooO

"Mr. Woolsey!" David Wilcox exclaimed enthusiastically, closely followed by a squad of black tuxedos seemed to be led by a man with graying temples looking like a CEO. O'Neill and Landry were also part of the procession. The politician held a hand of friendship to the leader who hastened to tighten it.

"Mr. Secretary of State."

"You may already know Mr James Falconi, new co-director of the IOA, and staff Mrs. Hendricks, Fern and Daniels." Wilcox said.

"I hope you enjoy the reception..." the leader replied politely.

"Sure the place is quite spectacular." Falconi interjected in a tone of mock admiration.

"The Ancients didn't do things by half," Wilcox added with bonhomie and obviously happy to be here." Mr President was unfortunately unable to join us tonight. He must attend the G20 summit in Geneva. He sends through me, his deep gratitude for your brilliant response last week."

"Many thanks on behalf of everyone in the city. All members of the Atlantis expedition in five years have helped to eliminate the Wraith threat and bring peace in Pegasus, and at the same time and to build alliances that can be profitable for us." the bureaucrat said.

"We know perfectly well what we owe you all. Now, please, excuse me, but I must leave you to continue my tour of room. Good evening." the Secretary of State ended, going away along with Landry.

The IOA members remained there and faced Woolsey. O'Neill, who understood that the conversation was not going to stay friendly, had preferred to support the leader of Atlantis.

"If I'm not mistaken ... It's still you who awakened the Wraith threat ..." Falconi threw insidiously, taking up the thread of conversation.

"The Wraith would eventually re-established their reign of terror over the galaxy, with or without our intervention." Woolsey retorted.

"We already had enough problems with the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance even without adding the threat of vampires sucking the life energy and colonizing the galaxy!" the IOA member went on, triggering the sneers of his employees.

O'Neill set his teeth. He hesitated to go on offensive while the Secretary of State was present tonight, for fear of losing more or less his cool if the conversation had to skid. Woolsey preceded him.

"The Wraith would wake up one day or another. And so, one time or another, they would have covered the distance separating them from Pegasus to the Milky Way in search of food. Atlantis is the wall that stops them again. Through the various alliances that were contracted and with the hope that it has given to the victims of Wraith for generations, we can consider ourselves lucky to be spared for a while yet I hope. "

"And who knows, if Atlantis goes back to Pegasus fast enough, maybe the Wraith threat could be permanently eradicated." Jack returned.

Falconi shrugged.

"Your allies ... A group of frightened villagers ..." the IOA member gesturing to Teyla and Kanaan who were still arguing with Rodney and Jennifer near the buffet. "... Opportunistic nomads who travel in obsolete vessels and do not hesitate to kidnap our soldiers to achieve their ends ..." he added, turning now to the balcony where Larrin and John were standing.

Woolsey winced but tried to keep a cool head.

"Mr. Falconi ..." Jack O'Neill's voice sounded as a warning.

The co-director did not subside.

"A beautiful band of allies, in fact ..."

Below, the Atlanteans were trying to make the atmosphere a little warmer. Daniel Jackson and Vala, alongside Carson Beckett and Laura Cadman and several couples, had moved onto the dance floor.

"In addition, stop me if I'm wrong, you inhabit the city for five years now, you have access to that so-called advanced Ancient technology and you have not yet found a way to get rid of the Wraith ...

We really wonder what your fabulous team of scientific do!" Falconi added now with a much sharper tone.

"You forget apparently the great scientific advances of your "research and development" department because of the information we've sent to them over the five years, as you say."

The IOA co-director turned suddenly to come face to face with a obviously quite upset Rodney McKay.

"My predecessor actually seemed happy with that. I am much less. Since you have joined us, Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller, Dr Beckett… It has been a dismal failure, I've been told..." he shot back to Jennifer.

The "snakes" around the bureaucrat hissed. This stirred up more of the emaciated man's evil face. Jennifer squeezed her fingers around her dessert plate.

"All I see is a huge frustration because you have your hands tied and a vastly inflated ambition..." Rodney suddenly had a furious desire to pitch his cake fork in the man's butt.

"Enough of this politeness, now." Falconi spat. "As the IOA is one hundred percent responsible for the Atlantis program, and as I've just been appointed new co-director, I inform you of one thing: I will do everything to keep Atlantis on Earth."

"As you said, you're only co-director. Director Hawkings does not share your view." Woolsey replied.

"We'll see about it. This base will stay here, your little protected aliens will be returned in their galaxy very nicely and I will try to set up a new competent team because, apparently, your scientists are just good-for-nothing and you spend more time doing your little war instead of providing to Earth the technology for which we mounted this expedition for! "

This time it was the last straw. Jennifer saw red but, with a very natural way, she approached and threw the entire contents of his plate to Falconi's face.

"Oops! I'm really awkward ... I'm sorry. Do not worry, the cream is very good for the skin, I've been told. Wait, I'm going to wipe you ..." the doctor returned, grabbing a paper towel placed on the little stand close to her.

All eyes were raised towards the bridge. The IOA co-director stamped with exasperation, gesturing his arms.

"You! You did it on purpose!" He yelled.

"No actually, we will not wipe you ... You know, after all, we're just good-for-nothing, are we not? Childish and useless. We prefer to leave it to your employees." Rodney retorted, shoving the stock of towels into the three ninny's hands who were surrounding their boss. Then he grasped Jennifer's arm and led her as far as possible from the crime scene.

"Woolsey! You ..."

"Sorry, I see the Secretary of State beckons me there. I'm sure your dry cleaner in Washington is very competent. Good evening." the leader cut him, with great difficulty not to laugh.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia was readjusting a lock of hair escaped from her hairdo, when Sandra Bergman barged in the ladies room. Large mirrors were installed to allow the females to get a makeover during the evening.

"Hi Banks. Great night isn't it?" the young woman exclaimed, adjusting the collar of her blouse.

The technician forced a smile. "Yes, it's a beautiful reception."

"Hey, I did not know for you and Major Lorne!"

"We're not ... well, we just come together as friends."

"I rather thought you were interested in Ronon Dex." Bergman added, retouching her lip gloss.

Amelia frowned and turned to the soldier.

"And that's why you're eager to ask him to come with you tonight!" the technician threw, who could not help more.

The corporal looked at her with misunderstanding. "What?"

"So it was worth it?" Amelia went on, now powdering her nose without being able to hide her growing frustration.

"But what are you talking about Banks? I came with Teal'c!"

Amy suddenly froze. The technician was speechless in front of the disapproving face of Sandra Bergman. The military woman shrugged and turned away, leaving the technician ready to die of shame.

Damn! How stupid! Teal'c!" Grand charismatic alien" ... Naturally, it was confusing.

Immediately she thought about Laura's words and imagined for a moment how to make her swallow her officer's stripes. Then anger gave way to disappointment. How would she fix things with Ronon now? She had seen him in the crowd when he talked with his SGA1 teammates. She had tried to focus on Evan. But she could not help but notice how the Satedan was cute in a black suit and shirt. It was rare for the ex-runner to wear earthling clothes and tonight he was particularly attractive in this outfit. His hair was knotted as usual with his dreadlocks attached to the rear.

One more time, Amelia mentally castigated herself. However, she decided to join everyone in the main room. To her astonishment, the atmosphere seemed much more cheerful and friendly. The heat was up a notch. The couples were now moving to more rhythmic dances. In one corner, the technical team and some soldiers had organized a tournament of darts and pitted them against several IOA members who had removed their tuxedo jackets. Laughter was coming from everywhere.

Everyone was happy and seemed much more relaxed. Woolsey was in close discussion with Teyla and Kanaan, a glass of punch in his hand. John cooed in a corner with a beautiful blonde who was whispering in his ear. Amelia recognized the leader of the Travelers. Radek Zelenka then went to the DJ set in a corner of the room and whispered to him before giving him a USB key. Suddenly lively music carried through the entire room. The Czech joined his partner Svetlana on the dance floor and the couple began a frenzied choreography.

"It's a Karden!" Kanaan exclaimed, listening to the first notes.

The madness was unleashed on the dance floor. Still reluctant guests joined the dancers. Amelia went up a few stairs of the bridge's stairway to try to find Evan Lorne. He was waiting alone near the buffet when a beautiful brunette with a green strapless dress approached him. The technician noticed that the soldier welcomed her arrival with surprise and delight.

"So, Dr Caroline Lam makes our dear Major Lorne's heart skip a beat" Amy whispered to herself.

The technician went to the couple taking them two glasses of honey-colored liquid from the tray of a waiter.

"Evan, Dr Lam ..." she began, giving them their cocktails.

"Amy, I ..." the soldier stammered, a little embarrassed.

The technician placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Evan, thank you for accompanying me tonight. I'm glad you finally able to be free you, Dr. Lam." she added to the medic. "Now, enjoy your partner, Major. And wish me good luck ... "

The soldier did not insist and gave her a grateful smile.

"It's he who is lucky ..." Evan added.

The young woman sent the couple a little knowing glance before disappearing into the crowd of guests.

OooooooooooooooO

"Come on, Rodney! Let's go! It's funny! "

Who would have thought one day that Atlantis would eventually vibrate to the sound of country music. The oddity was even more accentuated by the fact that everyone was in evening dress. The four rows of dancers evolved, going on the steps with a perfectly synchronized way. Around them applause as well as cheers.

Amelia seemed to be in a dream. As if the participants of the party were bewitched.

"Rodney, just five minutes!" Jennifer begged grabbing Rodney's arm. "Anyway, after what we did, we are almost sure to be fired tomorrow! So enjoy it! "

"You can go but... the dancing cowboy is not my cup of tea. And we will not get fired ... "

"As you wish!" the doctor replied, trotting onto the dancefloor.

The young technician joined the physicist who was a little surprised by the sudden interest of his partner for Willie Nelson.

"Amelia… I see, like me, you're not a fan ..." McKay said more and more intrigued.

"I feel something weird is going on tonight." the technician replied.

Larrin burst before them with two glasses of punch.

"Everything is going great! " She exclaimed cheerfully." This guy out there is telling stories to die laughing for!"

Amelia and Rodney realized that the young woman spoke about the IOA co-director when Falconi, who in a necklace of pink coil, began to imitate Al Pacino and his famous "You are talking to me? " in front of a group of guests.

"And all that is thanks to me ..." the Traveler added.

Rodney frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The Traveler bought out of nowhere a small golden flower which she slipped on her ear. With a flirtatious smile, she placed her index finger over her mouth as a "Shhh" before taking leave.

Rodney and Amy looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly, stifled groans came from behind the metal column situated in their backs. Apparently, a couple was trying to hide.

"Laura? Dr. Beckett? " the technician exclaimed while the two Atlanteans were caught kissing each other passionately.

"Uh .. Sorry ... we ... " Carson stammered, adjusting his bow tie while the Laura tried to restored her hair.

"Amy ... nice party, isn't it? I think we'll have a look at the balcony ..." Laura apologized leading to the doctor away under the stunned eyes of their friends.

"What is happening here! "Rodney grew indignant.

The gravelly voice of James Brown now filled the hall while Steven Caldwell along with Landry and Secretary of State Wilcox was divided up a microphone to sing "Living in America".

"This is Caldwell?" Rodney let go wide-eyed.

"Where did they found a microphone?" Amy wondered at the edge of laughter.

OoooooooooooooO

The fresh air had made him calm down and the balcony had now emptied quickly when the first of Sinatra's songs had sounded from the dance floor.

"Good evening."

Leaning against the railing, the Satedan straightened when Amelia approached and stood next to him. He could not help looking at her body one more time before attempting to show a detached face. He nodded in response.

The silence that followed seemed like hours. Amelia was rather uncomfortable and Ronon's icy reception did not help. She forced herself and decided to take matters in hand.

"There's some pretty strange things happening tonight ... The punch looks to have made for this purpose." The young woman continued.

"Mmmm"

New blank. Ok, she apparently should go to the point. The technician turned to the Satedan whose eyes were fixed on the horizon. It was now or never. He was sublime. Visibly upset, but sublime. And what did she risk after all?

"I expected that you would invite me."She dropped out of the blue, turning to the ex-runner.

The latter did the same, always quiet but with a new intensity in his eyes.

Long breathing. Heart racing. She could not go back.

"I like you very much."

New break.

"In fact, I like you a lot more than I wanted to admit. And I thought you liked me too... "

Ronon took a step toward her.

"So I was really hoping to come to this evening with you. Then because of a stupid misunderstanding, I thought you had invited Corporal Bergman. "

It seemed to the technician that the ex- runner was trying to suppress a smile.

"So as Major Lorne was alone too ... Finally, I did not know he was interested in Caroline Lam ... and ..."

"The doctor of the SGC? "Ronon finally opened his mouth.

"Yes ... She couldn't come at the beginning. Apparently, she was able to break free. Evan and she are ending the evening together. I preferred to slip away."

She had taken the first step. She was waiting for Ronon to do the second, but he lingered a little. So she drove the point home. She looked down and continued.

"I expected that you would invite me and you did not. So, Either I leave you cold completely, or ... "

Amelia had not time to finish her sentence. Two warm hands encircled her face and lead it to a few inches from his.

"Lorne had already asked you when I wanted to do it. "

The technician was lost in Ronon's jade green eyes.

"Oh ..." was all she was able to answer.

The fingers of the ex- runner moved gently down the young woman's neck.

"And you are not leaving me cold." he added.

Their eyes clung. Amelia came closer. Ronon leaned to her and the gentle caress of her hot breath encouraged him to move his arm around her waist.

Then, slowly, their lips came together for the first time. The delight lasted a few seconds while Amelia put her hand on the Satedan's chest. A delightful touch, which quickly led to a second one.

Their lips parted and their tongues mingled softly.

From the inside, the smooth voice of Lou Gramm *, as if by magic, added the final touch to this perfect moment.

OoooooooooooO

_**Memo n° 457/ Friday 05-18- 2011/ 8 a.m :**_

_"Following the__unusual events__that occurred__yesterday__in__the evening,__I must__provide you with__further explanation__. __It seems__that during the__reception,__a__person__with__questionable__humor, who__shall remain nameless__here,__has__supplemented__the punch__with__a__psychotropic substance. _

_This substance__had the__effect on those__who consumed__the drink__to__ commit __acts__ they would never have __had the decency to__do__in normal times.__I am talking__on my behalf and__on behalf of several__senior members of__the SGC__and__IOA when I say, we are really sorry._

_No__need to worry__about possible__side effects or__toxicity__induced__by the absorption of this product which__apparently__derived from a__ pegasian __flower__ called __Orcana__. __The "__disinhibiting" effect of __the substance__on__many__guests__ may __certainly have not__escaped your attention__. __That is why__I__urge__anyone who has__taken__ photos or videos concerning victims of the Orcana flower __during the__evening__, __to please__get rid of it__immediately._

_I refer__specifically__to__a__limbo__contest__in which__Miss__Maldoran__and I__would have been__finalists.__ The author of __compromising things__circulating will be searched and__an__exemplary sanction will be taken__. _

_Good day to__all. "_

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>* : Foreigner - with their fabulous "I want to know what love is".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I am discouraged to see that nobody publishes fics on Romelia at the moment on this site. Then if you want to continue the story or if you know where I can find fics with some Romelia, I am a buyer! Thank you to all the readers. And thank you to my beta: Lanteanscribe.<strong>

**If you enjoyed it, please, review !**


End file.
